


Martin Knows Best

by Deanpala



Series: TMA time travel fix its [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And everyone else going really? MARTIN?, Crack Fic, Lonely eyes is mentioned, M/M, Memes, Spoilers up to 160, This fic is mostly Future Martin being feral, Time Travel Fix It, Vines, What the fuuuuuck???, lonely martin, one eye gouging happens but it’s not like bad, sassy martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: What the others don’t understand is that time can make you a petty bitch. Which is why everyone seems to be having a hard time accepting that he is Martin, and yes he means tea making gives the best hugs will apologize to you if you pour hot soup on his lap Martin.Or: the “before you call the police I just broke into your home to tell you I love you.” Vine gave off major Martin vibes and I HAD to capitalize on that
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA time travel fix its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758709
Comments: 169
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day at the Magnus institute.

And then suddenly everyone in the Archives found themselves in a unfamiliar place surrounded by fog, and another Martin in front of them. He seemed mostly the same as their Martin except he looked less likely to apologize if you dumped soup on his lap and more like he knew you were going to do it and had already started planning on breaking into your home to drop all the eggs behind the fridge so they would rot.

“Okay so- stop screaming guys it’s just me it’s fine- I don’t have a lot of time so the sparks note version is that I’m Martin but like, from the future, and I’m here to fix everything because it’s not great, but I can’t tell you how yet because Jon’s a terrible liar and I can’t have you ruining it so just act natural okay?”

All of them responded with absolutely no order, fumbling for words over each other.

“I- what? Who are you? Where are we? Also ok have you know I’m a great liar thank very much.”

“THATS what you decided to focus on?” Sasha asks as Martin gives Jon a deadpan look.

“One time to get the Archives to yourself you told us you were sick so we should go home not to catch anything. I’m not trusting you with my plans.”

“But how are you both- the supernaturals not real there can’t be two Martins-“

“Oh so we’re pretending you didn’t see a kid get eaten by a giant spider from a children’s book, sure. Look, just pretend like you guys didn’t see me yeah?”

And then were back at the Archives like nothing had changed.

Tim was the first one to speak up.

“Hey, what the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they see future Martin, it is after they heard screaming from Elias’s office and Martin is covered in blood and holding a- is that a corkscrew with two eyes on it?

Jon has always had a weak stomach, and quickly lurches over into the closest potted plant to vomit.

“Before you call the police, I would just like to say I did this because I care for you.”

Tim stands there stunned and normal Martin almost passes out.

“I know we talk about hating our bosses but Christ-“

“This isn’t what it looks like I promise, I did him a big favor and he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah guys,” says the now blinded Elias “I’m fine. Better than I’ve been for a few decades to be honest. Do any of you have any weed?”

Tim notes sort of hysterically that his voice sounds a bit higher and more nasal than usual.

“If any of you are nodding or something I would like to again point out I’m blind and can’t see you. Anyone? Stoker? Because, you know, it sounds like stoner?”

“No we don’t,” answers Jon from his place in the potted plant “this is a work environment.”

“Pity. I haven’t had my body to myself for years and I finally get it back and can’t even get a victory drag. Oh well, I suppose I’m rich now so that’s something out of this I suppose. Doesn’t make up for how I got the alimony, but still.”

“Alimony?” Sasha asks “since when are you married?”

“Well I’m not right now. They had a whole- a whole thing where they’d divorce each other pretty regularly. First one I was there for was right after Jonah snatched my body. He chose me in large part because Peter had told him how greatful he was that Jonah had never been blond.”

“Wait, Jonah as in Jonah Magnus?” Asks Martin the younger, and the other Martin decides to fill in. Poor man has been through enough without being bombarded by questions.

“Yeah, Eli- Jonah had a habit of taking out his eyes and shoving them into other peoples bodies and that let him basically pilot the body. It’s pretty fucked, but I would argue not as bad as what he was planning with Jon.”

Elias nods at this “dude was a creep.”

“You seem- you seem pretty chill for someone who just had his eyes gouged out.” Tim remarks.

“Eh. They weren’t MY eyes, Jonah snatched my eyes like forever ago. And Martin heavily drugged me before time. He slipped some morphine into my tea.”

The room is silent for a long awkward moment.

“Hey,” Martin says “since the institute needs a head or like, you know, we all die, would you mind just legally speaking continuing that job?”

“What, and get paid to just vibe? Without being trapped here? Hell yeah my dude.”

“Great so it’s settled.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it last chapter but og Elias sounds like David 7 your welcome

The future Martin has no qualms about settling into the Archives.

“Okay, biggest thing is settled, we can relax for awhile.”

“I um- what else do you need to do exactly?”

“Well Martin, we need to deal with the worm lady, the clowns, especially the one that ate Sasha during the worm thing, probably just use the power of raw cement to stop the table, blow up a building, and all stay human and not get depression. Give some good advice, maybe some light arson. Keep the world from ending. Also make our OTP canon but you know what, I think the most pressing matter is that we have the same name and one of us is going to have to change.”

Sasha looked to everyone else for confirmation.

“Did literally any of that make sense to anyone else?”

“I think I understand who the clowns are but otherwise? No clue.”

Jon still seems.... very distrustful of Martin. Which, fair, very few people go from that type of mess to gouging people’s eyes out but still.

“I think you should change your name considering you’re the outsider here.”

“Okay yeah but I am saving all your lives so like. Yeah. But I gueeeeess it’s not fair to make him change his name just because I made a choice. He’d probably let me, but that’s not saying much.”

Martin sputtered offendedly off to the side.

“So names. What are we changing it to, lay it on me.”

“Last name?” Sasha asks

“Blackwood does have a rather bad ass ring to it you’ve got to admit.” Tim adds in.

“Hm. I don’t mind it, and it does sound kind of neat, but the only problem with that is it’s not my last name now. Or not the whole thing anyway, we hyphenated.” He holds up his hand and a glint shines off of a plain sliver wedding ring.

Martin chokes.

“We get MARRIED? To WHO?”

Blackwood looks fondly at the ring.

“Yeah.... neither of us were ever that fast moving in relationships but well. World had already ended, and he found an old jewelers that he raided so we just.... did it. I’m not telling you who, because both of you need to grow up a bit before it can work and he never believed in fate or anything so telling him you’re meant to be might not help but yeah. We’re really lucky to have him. And he needs us too. It’s nice.”

Blackwood clears his throat awkwardly after that.

“Annnnnnyway, I think you should all go home for the rest of the day, get some rest.”

Jon, naturally, workaholic that he is, hated this idea.

“It’s only three in the afternoon, and there’s so much more work to be done.”

“Ok yeah but I know how you are, you spend days at a time not sleeping at all and then you collapse for like an entire day. It should be no problem for you but if it is do a pub night or watch a documentary or something, I am going to clean Elias’s office of evidence and then fall asleep on the cot here because I am now currently homeless for all intents and purposes. Now go on, shoo, go home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I could write plot  
> Me: or, I could make future Martin Alex since Martin is based on a younger Alex. Sounds good to me

Blackwood seemed.... agitated around Martin for some reason.

It made everyone else quite uncomfortable. He tended to be a mix of condescending and guiding and the fact that this was a future him certainly added an entire knew layer to it.

“So....” Sasha says when Martins our for lunch “what’s with all the animosity toward Martin? He seems to kind of.... I don’t know, Annoy you, which is weird because he IS you.”

“That’s the problem” Blackwood mutters.

“I’m sorry?”

“Martin is a sweetheart, I don’t know being him would be an issue,” Tim says, slightly defensive.

Blackwood laughs at him.

“What, falling in love with me are you?” 

“Look it’s not unbelievable that someone could.”

“He’s right and you’re kind of being a dick right now Martin.”

“Well,” He says, steeling himself “I’m sorry but I’m not going to apologize about being open with how I feel. I hid it most of my life and then I lost the ability entirely for awhile and if you really want to know that’s- that’s the issue here. One time Tim, you told me that I would give myself away until there was nothing left to love, and you were right it was exactly what happened. I lost myself and a lot of people got hurt because of it so when I see- it’s just not a good reminder. Martin is- hes all the stuff I had to leave behind and learn and grow out of, he doesn’t understand that running around setting yourself on fire for everyone isn’t a viable solution to your problems and it just- I know it’s not fair to him he hasn’t had to go through everything I have yet but he’s just a lot all the time and it kind of makes me want to shake him and tell him to grow up. There’s- there’s more important things than feelings or if someone likes you or not and I just- it’s hard to care when those are his problems and I’ve almost died regularly.”

“I think you’re jealous of him,” Sasha says.

“I think he’s pathetic and I should’ve been better.”

“So he’s a reminder of your own faults is what you’re saying.”

Blackwood lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Yeah.... and I know it’s unfair and not his fault, not yet at least....”

“Have you maybe considered instead of shaking him into growing up sharing some of that sweet sweet future wisdom?” Tim asks.

“Okay, don’t laugh at me but I genuinely did not think of that.”

Tim does in fact laugh at him.

“Stop it! Look, fine I’ll- I’ll take him out for a drink or something and give him life lessons or whatever happy?”


	5. Chapter 5

“I know it’s hard,” Blackwood tells him “but people can’t get to know you if you’re always bending to fit their needs. As difficult as it is to believe, we are cool as FUCK.”

“I um- thank you, I don’t- I mean YOU certainly are pretty- pretty badass, but I’m not- I haven’t quite. Gotten there yet. Where you are. I’m nothing special really.....”

“No I’m serious! I mean I’ve changed a lot, but even back around now you were the only one prepared for a terrifying work siege. I mean sure you aren’t exactly the stoic quite type, but you’re unshakably kind, with a habit of being a few steps ahead and getting everyone to underestimate you, aren’t you?”

“Yeah I GUESS, but it’s not really-“

“Martin. Please just- trust me on this okay? If you aren’t going to believe we’re loved and badass, at least believe we aren’t that bad. If you can’t imagine people loving you, just know they at least tolerate you and you aren’t an active nuisance to them yeah?”

Martin snorts at this.

“And what about Jon?”

“What about him?”

“He clearly hates me.”

“He doesn’t- Jon has a habit of ruining a good thing when he gets it because he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. His whole thing is to be annoying and stuffy so he doesn’t have to acknowledge he has FEELINGS I mean how disgusting-“

Martin is full on laughing now.

“Listen, just leave Jon to me. He’ll be a ray of sunshine before you know it.”

——————-

Jon hears someone walk into his office and resolutely does NOT snap at them.

“What do you want?”

“Tea?”

“Christ Martin I’m in the middle of a statement now if you could stop wasting my time-“

He jumps back from the desk as the formentioned tea is dumped onto it.

“WHAT THE HELL-“

“Wrong Martin I’m afraid.”

“Why would- what is WRONG with you-“

Blackwood very gently but firmly grabs his wrist and looks him in the eye.

“Jon, I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention. Just because Martin is nice to you and you feel you don’t deserve it, doesn’t mean he’s your emotional punching bag. You are not entitled to my kindness or to other people’s trauma,”

The room goes cold, and Jon feels paralyzed.

“and if you don’t start trying to act like a semi decent human being who isn’t going to bite someone’s head off for the audacity of existing around you, you will be looking for people to love, and it will be too late because you’ve already told them time and time again you can’t be trusted. You don’t have to be nice, but stop being an arsehole all the time, and then I can grab a towel and help you clean this up, yeah?”

He already feels like everyone has turned his back on him for years, that it’s too late and no one will ever forgive him and-

And the room goes back to normal, and he can finally breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot, Martin is the lonely, and it was easier to feel when he had his Jon with him. It didn’t fix everything, but it was easier.
> 
> Two steps forward, one step back, but he’s working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I like just updated this and should be working on other stuff rn but this wouldn’t leave me alone so here you go guys

Blackwood really didn’t like this younger Jon, it just wasn’t fair. The man had the gall to be as handsome as his husband and use the same adorable sardonic voice that made Blackwood want to banter with him every time, but still had to remind him of how much everything’s changed. How Jon wasn’t as burdened but far more tense, how pathetic Martin is for having a crush on him before the really endearing traits show themselves.

It takes all he has in him not to whistfully sigh when looking at him, because apparently after his earlier stunt with the tea, Jon doesn’t trust him any more. Bastard is as paranoid as before and it’s just as endearing and baffling.

And all it can make him think about is how uncertain he is. He doesn’t know if he can fix all this, if he’s going to let them all down. He doesn’t know if he’ll loose them and be alone again. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever see Jon- HIS Jon, who’s terrifying and gentle and traumatized, who’s so full of doubt he might explode with it at any moment, who loves him and promises he’s important- ever again.

A familiar cold feeling settles in his bones and he doesn’t know how why he didn’t notice till now (lair, he doesn’t know for the same reason he didn’t notice, pathetic) that this is not normal. That he brought the lonely into the archive, when he shouldn’t have any of the lonely on him anymore.

He lunges for his waste bin and luckily manages to make it in time as a familiar black, streaked with every color imaginable, begins to leave his mouth, his nose, and eyes.

He can tell the others are saying something, probably worried about him, burden he is.

He can make out Jon asking him something, probably asking if he’s ok. That’s nice, he thinks absently, and then reaches out a hand in a brief moment of forgetfulness.

“Fine I- Christ this hasn’t happened since you- well. I’m fine.”

“What was that?” Martin asks. Poor thing is probably terrified of that happening to him.

Blackwood tries to blink the tears from his eyes. He forgot how much that always hurt, the numbness that came after always softened it.

“Emotion. Fondness if I’m right. It- this hasn’t happened for awhile, thought I was done.”

They all look at him horrified.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Yeah, follow up, to Tims question” Sasha asks “but are you okay? Is it- is it just... gone now?”

Jon grimaces.

“You won’t have to.... eat it or something to get it back will you?”

Blackwood rolls his eyes, but it feels.... different than usual. More annoyed, more stiff. Of course Jon would ask something stupid like that, of course no one here understands giving a man a moment to breath.

“No, I’ll be fine, it’s no big deal I’m working on it. As long as I don’t get worse it should be back by the end of the month and I won’t loose anything else. It’s- fine, really I just... need some quiet for a moment please.”

“Do you need us to leave?” Sasha prepares to shoo the other three out of the room.

“No! No that- it sounds nice right now I won’t lie, but it’ll only make things worse so just. Please stay.”

They stay and the archive goes silent.

Because really, after that, what else can it do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sleep over is enforced, something returns, and Jon gets some types of feelings

Things are…. Awkward, for awhile. Blackwood finds himself snapping at people more often than not, especially Jon, and even though it WAS rather funny when he had scooped a protesting Jon up and forced him to sleep, it leads to them deciding that maybe the guy who can no longer find such traits endearing should not be the one dealing with Jon.

Strangely enough, he is the one who mentions this, and appoints Martin to take care of Jon and be the mediator, despite Jons protests that he is a grown man who can take care of himself.

It’s weird, the way he mutters that someone should bring Jon tea or make sure he’s eating while avoiding Jon himself. Suppose that worry and basic sympathy are not the same as fondness, so it makes sense in a way.

This avoidance makes Jon rather surprised when Blackwood walks into his office with no fanfare.

Blackwood clearly sees the worry starting to build on Jons face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to force you to eat or something, I’m just here to tell you about the game plan for the night.”

“What? Why? Is something big happening?”

“Well I’m trying to make it so nothing big happens which is rather the point, and why you and the other archive staff, are having a sleepover in the archives tonight.”

“I’m sorry? No, we aren’t, I want to see whatever you’re fighting against, and a sleep over wouldn’t be professional.”

“Yes you are, and this is a job you’re supernaturally compelled to work for the rest of your life, professionalism has no place here. It’s criminal that you haven’t watched the princess bride yet, so I bought that and a bunch of others for you guys to keep busy with, board games, ect, keep the doors locked and if anyone who isn’t me tries to come in I got fifty seven Fire extinguishers and a corkscrew for each of you. Have a good night, you have like an hour to get your stuff from home, goodbye.”

Jon just stares blankly for a moment before shooting up to stop Blackwood from leaving.

“You can’t do that you aren’t my  _ mum  _ I _ \-  _ hold on, no not the point. Why on EARTH would we need a fire extinguisher and corkscrews? Is there some Molotov Cocktail monster or something?”

Blackwood looks thrown off for a few seconds before laughing and smiling at Jon for the first time in over a month.

Jon isn’t sure if he’s happy that Blackwood seems to have his feelings back or offended that he’s being laughed at, before remembering that having emotions is stupid and decides to go for the later, burying the warm feeling in his chest at making him laugh with indignance.

“What?!?! That could be a thing!”

Blackwood starts cackling at this, and Jon decides it’s a very good compromise indeed.

“You’ve rambled about an evil table before, clearly anything can- stop laughing right now!”

Blackwood is now on the floor having difficulty breathing from laughing at Jon, and Jon shoves down a smile and pouts.


	8. Chapter 8

Blackwood glares at the table when it arrives.

“Geeze what’d it do to you?” Tim asks.

“It ate Sasha.”

“Ah,” he says, face going stony “right then, let’s destroy it.”

“Nope, that’s a horrible idea, let me rephrase. The thing the table is trapping ate Sasha.”

“If it’s trapped how’d it eat me?” Sasha asks.

“Well, it being trapped only meant it has to stay close to the table, and you got stuck around it so.....”

“What’re going to do?” Martin frets.

“Well I was planning on moving it down in the secret tunnels,” Blackwood says conversionaly “figure if there’s two of me it’ll be harder for it to replace me considering its whole appearance memory wipe thing.”

“Did he say secret tunnels?” Sasha asks.

“Hold on,” Jon says “if it’s dangerous to be around shouldn’t we avoid touching it?”

“Probably,” Blackwood says shrugging. “Figure we’ll be fine as long as we take some polaroid pictures first though, do a buddy system.”

“You said this thing replaces people?” Tim asks.

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I’m in then.”

There’s some protests from everyone at this, but they eventually settle on having the two of them move it into the tunnels.

It goes smoothly until they actually put it down and Blackwood starts shouting.

“LEITNER! WE’RE LEAVING THIS SPOOKY TABLE DOWN HERE, BURY IT FOR US WITH YOUR SPOOKY BOOKS OKAY?!? OH ALSO JONAHS DEAD SO YOU MIGHT BE GOOD TO GO AWAY NOW. THANK YOU!”

“Leitner? As in ‘the library of?’ He’s just living down here?”

Blackwood shrugs then nods.

“Yeah.”

“Then why are we leaving?!? Shouldn’t we be getting rid of him too?”

Blackwood looks up at the ceiling and scrunches his face in thought.

“Nah. He didn’t make the books, he’s just a weird old dude who wanted some real life creepy pastas. Had his own Archives in a way, he’ll be fine.”

The thing in the table apparently doesn’t like the idea of being buried alive surprisingly, and decides fuck it, it doesn’t care if it’s a proper deception, it’s getting out of here.

Blackwood screams like a terrified child upon seeing it, and then very quickly shoots it thirteen times, and doesn’t miss any shots.

“Holy shit,” Tim says.

“Yeah, I know. We should leave Incase it can get up again.”

“HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE A GUN!!!! AND ARE REALLY GOOD WITH IT!!!! MARTIN BLACKWOOD WITH A GUN?!? GUNMARTIN?!?”

“What? That’s the most surprising part about this to you? That I can shoot a gun?”

“CAN YOU TEACH ME? THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!?”

Blackwood shakes his head in disbelief, and keeps walking back up the stairs while Tim is basically running in circles around him. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Jon?” Blackwood asks, peaking his head around the door.

“Hmm.”

“It’s almost seven.”

“And?”

“It’s game night.”

Jon looks up from his work and sort of huddles protectively over it. 

“You’re not going to dump tea on my work again just to get me to leave, are you?”

“No, but I might kidnap you,” he says casually “everyone else seems to have gotten the opportunity, and I’d like to see what all the hullabaloos about.”

Jon glares at him very intensely and he freezes for a second.

“That was a joke.”

“Right. Well what do you want then?”

Blackwood sighs heavily and sits down in the seat opposite of Jon, causing him to tense up.

“I just- I noticed you never come to anything that you’re invited to, and it worries me.”

“What,” he says sharply “think it’s already too late and I’ve pushed away everyone who could love me?”

Blackwood pinches at the bridge of his nose and fidgets a bit.

“Ok, I can admit I went a bit... extreme there, but... when I told you that you weren’t entitled to my kindness I- that didn’t mean that you didn’t have it, or that you don’t deserve people who care about you. I just- this isn’t about that, I just want to make sure you’re ok, and that you knew we actually wanted you to come along, not that we were just asking out of some obligation.”

“Thank you for the concern, I’m fine, now get out.”

Blackwood just gives him a very unimpressed look, raising both his eyebrows instead of just one, because he never quite got the hang of that.

“I’m serious Jon. I know you have this whole... hang up, about thinking that there’s something rotten about you that’s just waiting to ruin everyone else, but it’s not true, and I want you to know you at least have my friendship whether you want it or not. It’s not a sin to let someone care for you you know. You aren’t making anyone do anything, and we won’t think less of you if you have fun every once in awhile, or even if you don’t have enough. We like you for you, and you don’t have to try and... and sell us on some reason to, you don’t have to work yourself to death to justify your existence.”

Jon feels his eyes start to burn, and hisses at him.

“I don’t know where you got those ideas, but you’re wrong. GoodBYE.”

He very much does not get out, and is silent for a long second.

“You know, that wasn’t my speech. I modified a few things sure, but most of that was something my husband used to tell me a lot of the time. I’ve always had difficulties with people too, I couldn’t ever blame them for not liking me because I didn’t either, and all the things I tried to live up to just.... didn’t work. I knew I couldn’t meet their expectations because it wasn’t me. It took me a long time to learn people loved my faults to.”

He laughs here for a second.

“He talks all the time about how petty and jealous I can be. I try not to, but he thinks it’s cute. it took me over three years to really show that side of me. I miss that, not having to worry about hurting him by accident because he knows me well enough to understand what I’m saying. I miss him.”

He looks at Jon straight in the eyes for this.

“You should try that too sometime, let your guard down. Don’t try and scare people off ahead of time or play to what you think they want. They aren’t going to leave you the moment you let your guard down, just let them acclimate a bit.”

Blackwood stands up and goes to leave.

“I get wanting to be alone, it can be good sometimes, so I won’t force you to come, but I want you to think about why you aren’t, that it’s for the right reasons. Doesn’t start for another thirty minutes, hopefully that’ll be enough time to think it over and finish what you need to here, if you do decide to come.”

And like that, he leaves.

Jons an hour late, but he’s welcomed with smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon starts finding that he is slowly but surely growing to like Martin Blackwood. Or, to say more clearly, Martin AND Blackwood.

Before, with just Martin, he couldn’t stand him. Martin was a highlight of all his faults, the first thing to go wrong in the job that he wasn’t qualified for. If it had just been Tim and Sasha, who knew he didn’t know what he was doing, he could’ve managed, but then this guy, who had ten years experience not only in the institute but in the library, the place most similar to an archive that he can think of, starts working with him, and failing so badly it has to be intentional. Elias specifically transfers him, so he has to have some actual level of competence, but no. The fact he’s a people pleaser only makes him more nervous, because it’s not like this habitual oversharer who is dying to get approval from anyone would lie if someone asked how Jon was doing.

And then Blackwood shows up, and suddenly everything is changing. He’s a lot harsher than the Martin Jon’s grown used to, jaded and bossy and petty, and seems to love to argue, and it’s so different from Martin but it just-

Martin is softening around him or- no, softening isn’t right. He’s not becoming mailable and weak, he’s growing louder. Not meaner by any means, but less nervous and more himself.

And some of the things Jon thought he knew about him change entirely. He IS petty, and he is capable of lying, but he doesn’t usually, because he’s loyal to a fault. And the things he doesn’t have in common with Blackwood only serve to highlight how much Jon’s been taking for granted, how much he appreciates the smooth edges and the offers for tea.

So when Martin hesitantly asks the archives if they want to come over for a movie night, something he would’ve been far to anxious to ask before, Jon doesn’t say no out of hand.

Instead, he thinks. He thinks about how bitchy Blackwood is, and how jaded, and how everyone seems to love him anyway.

Maybe, just maybe, they might extend that courtesy to him as well. Maybe this isn’t just an offer made out of obligation.

And so, when he’s asked over for a movie night, he says yes, and ends up arguing over which 1950’s musical is the best.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Martin is very mean in this one (as he deserves to be but still.)

When a sound of static crackles through the archives, no one is expecting for Blackwood to go flying out of his chair like he does.

They all shrug and follow him.

A door is just... there. Floating. And out of it comes.... something. It’s also floating, a glow coming from it and static, the voices of hundreds pouring through its one mouth.

Blackwood only pauses a moment, letting out a wounded sound, before running up to it.

“Hey, I’m here now, it’s okay.”

Nothing happens.

He grabs it (him? Is this his husband?) by the shoulders (he’s roughly his height when floating).

“Come on. Come back to me. Please.”

He pulls him forward into a hug, and looks him in the eye very intensely. It looks almost painful really.

“Stop that,” he says sternly “stop- stop looking at all of it and just focus on me alright?”

And here he changes tactics. Blackwood covers the strangers eyes, and kisses him.

The glowing stops, and the man just.... drops. Not just in the sense that he is no longer floating, but in the sense he looks boneless, and sags in Martins arms.

Jon let’s out a strangled sound. That- that’s him. He’s- he’s that THING.

“You left me,” the Jon in Blackwoods arms chokes out as Blackwood strokes his hair. 

“I know.”

“I told you- you KNEW that you were my reason, that you were keeping me anchored to humanity, and you LEFT-“

“I’m so sorry Jon. I didn’t- I’m sorry.”

The other Jon leans against Blackwood more intentionally now, desperate but in an entirely different way, and buries his face in his collar bone.

“I missed you.”

Blackwood smiles and kisses the top of his head. 

“I missed you too. And I’m sorry.”

Sims(?) let’s out a bit of a whine at that.

“I’m still angry with you. And very disappointed.”

Blackwood frowns and looks chastised, as well he should.

“I know. Can you forgive me?”

Sims crosses his arms angrily, but still tilts his head back to kiss Blackwoods jaw.

“I will. I’m not ready to right now but- I’m going to later.”

They stand there for a long moment just.... holding each other, and everyone else leaves to give them their privacy.

——————

After they close the door, everyone just stands there in stunned silence.

Jon is- there’s something happening to him, he feels dazed. 

Someone loves him.

“Holy shit,” Tim says.

“Yes,” Jon adds eloquently “quite.”

“HOLY SHIT.”

“You said.”

“He wasn’t human,” Sasha says blankly.

Oh yes. That as well.

“I’m- I’ll make sure to ask about that I don’t- whatever that was, it looked like quite a lot.”

He looks over to Martin who hasn’t said anything yet.

“Martin? Are you- are you alright?”

“What the hell.”

“Sorry?”

“WHAT. THE. HELL?!? I- and you- and. How? WHY? I mean, no offense Jon-“

Jon is utterly baffled.

“Offense very much taken-“

“But you’re kind of a dick! Until some weird future version of myself showed up and- and threatened you, you were entirely ready to throw me under any and every bus! Like the statement with Angela whatever, you gave me a town and a first name to go off of to try and find someone who would very likely murder me and all you did was complain that it wasn’t enough! Or- or doubting that I speak polish why would I do that people hate us or-“

“Enough Martin I’m- I get it. I haven’t been very kind to you and I’m sorry.”

“Good! Good you should be! I don’t know what could’ve changed you from insufferable prick to- to someone that the other Martin, who’s SOOOO much more put together and confident then me, would be with! I mean, unless he also had a future Martin come back into the past and he knew this would happen and were all in some sort of unending time loop-“

“You’re spiraling just a bit” Sasha helpfully says.

“Fuck, tell us how you really feel” Tim (unhelpfully) adds.

“Is the glowing static thing not throwing anyone else off?” Sasha asks.

“No actually, that was pretty neat” Martin says.

“Oh no, I am in fact totally loosing it over that and expect a full explanation” Tim says.

“It makes sense really. Maybe that’s why we- you know. Monsters with monsters and all that.”

“What.” Martin says flatly.

“I just meant since Blackwood is clearly inhuman as well-“

“WHAT?!?” He says in increasing volume “WHY wouldn’t you tell any of us that I become a monster!?!”

“I thought you knew!” Jon says defensively “he brought us in a weird fog place and threatened to throw me in there later! We literally watched him physically throw up emotions! You guys noticed too right?”

Tim and Sasha both shake their heads.

“Oh for Christ sake- yes, he did this whole thing where he shouted at me for being mean to Martin and told me if I didn’t get my act together I’d loose everyone and be alone, and the entire room turned foggy. It was quite unpleasant and rude and I can’t say I didn’t deserve it, but still.”

Martin just stares at him very intensely and Jon shifts uncomfortably on the spot.

“Right then. If there’s nothing else you’re going to tell me, I’m going home for the day because seriously. What the hell.”

And Martin leaves.

“Is it just me or do you feel like we’re watching our parents hit a rough spot in their marriage” Tim stage whispers.

Sasha elbows him rather hard.

“Not now Timothy.”

Jon just. Blushes. 

Well. So much for that then.

Rather seems like he’ll need to talk to Sims for advice later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I firmly believe that Martin didn’t start crushing on Jon until he started staying in the archives and he was not happy to have this crush at first. So you had to read that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if this is good or not or if the random sap moments are totally out of nowhere I’m aro so 😬 oops sorry if this isn’t how allo people in love act XD

Tim, Sasha, and Jon were planning on waiting until Blackwood and Sims were done talking so they could properly meet Sims, to be there to support the both of them from what was clearly shaping up to be a very emotional conversation, whether in the relief sense or argumentative none could say.

Tim and Sasha eventually give it up, but Jon waits. Thats him in there. That’s HIM.

With Blackwood, who has never been anything but supportive to him.

When they finally leave around six thirty (which was? Four hours and eighteen minutes since they started taking?) Jon anxiously looks up at them and realizes he doesn’t know the protocol for introducing yourself to yourself.

“Um. Hello,” he says sticking out his hand and feeling profoundly awkward “I’m Jonathan Sims. Not from the future. The human one. Which I’m sure you know already.”

Sims smiles fondly at his stumbling, similar to the way you might look at a child, but he supposes it makes sense. A lot of the way people treat children is from nostalgia after all, remembering when they were like that.

“Hello,” Sims says amused “I’m also Jonathan Sims, the monster one who is from the future.”

“Yes alright, it wasn’t the most smooth of introductions you don’t need to rub it in. There’s hardly a guide for this sort of thing.”

“Rarely is for anything. I’m assuming there was a reason you waited around to see me? We’re hardly the most social and polite person, I doubt it was just to give an awkward introduction.”

“I mean,” Blackwood says “maybe? I’ve been trying to work with him on it.”

“No no, hes- he’s right. I wanted to ask for advice.”

“In general or....” Sims asks.

“Both. Both. Just any general advice for the future that doesn’t end in the world ending.”

“Well. First things first stop actively hurting yourself to learn more you don’t need all the answers. Second and most importantly, be nice to Martin. I seriously can not overstate the fact that he is the most competent man I’ve ever met.”

Blackwood blushes but puts on a stern face.

“You stop that right now. Ignore him, he’s required to say things like that, he’s bias.”

“Just because I’m bias doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Anyway, most of my advice will be related to that? That you don’t have to do it alone and can trust others, as long as the others aren’t Elias, and you should because we are rather very stupid on occasion.”

Jon goes to protest that but gets cut off by Blackwood. He feels like he can’t get a word in with these two honestly.

“Oh that. Jonahs gone already?”

“What? You killed him? But everyone else is still- how?”

“Well I cut his connection for the eye and he’s just Elias now. What was YOUR plan?”

“I didn’t even think of that, I was going to I don’t know, intimidate him? Blackmail or- or something.”

“See, that’s your problem right there, because despite what people tel you, violence is frequently the answer?”

“Hasn’t gone well for me historically.”

“Well that’s because violence and patience are both virtues and you have no patience, and also you’re very small and cute.”

“Hmm is that so.”

“Very.”

Jon loudly clears his throat before they can get anymore flirting in.

“Sorry” Sims says “this is probably awkward for you.”

“Profoundly.”

Blackwood presses a kiss to Sims head seemingly out of spite at this.

“That’s actually something I wanted to ask about. It’s- strange. Seeing that someone cares about me so much. Tell me how did you did it.”

“Honestly it was mostly a matter of admitting my feelings to myself to be honest he did the rest.”

Blackwood is clearly trying to bite down a wild grin at what he knows is coming next.

“No see, that clearly isn’t the case because after learning he was married to us Martin was pissed.”

“What?” Sims asks profoundly confused “no that isn’t- he had a crush on me almost since the start.”

“Jon-darling,” Blackwood says fondly “I love you, but no. Absolutely not. Are you kidding me? You were a prick.”

“I’m right here” Jon says.

“Yes, and until I showed up and scared you you were a prick. Still are a little to be honest but it’s just cute now.”

“Don’t go trying to replace me with the younger thing now.”

“No of course not, he’s cute in the same way baby pictures are.”

“It’s a three years difference?” Jon says “can we please get back to the topic at hand?”

“Yes let’s. When DID you start having feelings for me?”

“Awhile after you let me start staying here and I realized what a pushover and disaster of a human being you are.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah like, I mean it in a nice way obviously. It was soooo easy to see through your little persona after, how vulnerable you were. “Yes Martin, I’ve suddenly started eating on occasion, and packed too much, just eat some and stop making a big deal of it. Yes I stay late every night now, I’m just a workoholic this is not suspicious” you’re a very poor liar by the way. So the annoying stuff became endearing because I knew why you were doing it, or because it was just very you. I like taking care of people.”

“Oh.....” Sims says stunned and embarrassed, then, to change to direction of the conversation “sap.”

“So what you’re saying,” Jon starts “is that if I want Martin to like me I have too actively let him know everything that’s wrong with me and let him interact with me regularly based directly off of that to try and help me deal with them.”

“Yes,” Blackwood says.

“I think I’m going to die. Soon. And alone. Of either mortification at the mere concept of that or frustration,” Jon says.

“I feel very much the same and have no advice for you outside of the general “stop being an active stuffy nuisance.” Also, I can’t believe this entire relationship was a trick to get me to take care of myself. I have been swindled.”

“Yes, what a sordid web you’ve been ensnared in, all going to plan.”

“Stop that immediately,” Jon demands. “such displays of affection are disgusting. I refuse to believe I’m the type of person to act like that.”

“What did I JUST say” Blackwood asks.

“.... fair. But it isn’t a lie it IS gross. When I’m not the one doing it. So desist please.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Right,” Blackwood says, rubbing his hands together giddily “ok. This is going to be SO good. Come on then, I’m taking you clothes shopping.”

“What?” Sims asks.

“Why? What’s wrong with my wardrobe?” Jon asks.

Blackwood rolls his eyes fondly.

“It isn’t that ‘tired academic’ isn’t a good look for you, it is incredibly attractive, but we’re going for either ‘hot’ or ‘kitten you just saved from drowning’ looks if we want to speed up the pining, especially since Martin prime is going to suspect we’re trying to manipulate him and I’ve always HATED that. Well, except when you do it, but only because you’re so bad at it, which makes it endearing.”

“Well that’s- I don’t really know what to say to that.”

“Thank you would be a good start. My Jon can help you out, he knows how to be very adorable.”

“I take offense to that,” Sims says “I have never been adorable in my life.”

“Oh yes of course, then I must have imagined you clinging to me like a koala and going on about how horribly cruel I am for not staying in bed all day for you to snuggle.”

“Shut up,” he looks to Jon “I do not pity you the shopping you will have to do, he takes hours.”

“Ohhhh no you don’t,” Blackwood says “I have ALWAYS wanted to take you out and dress you up.”

“What.”

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that! There’s only so often you can steal my sweaters before I start daydreaming of you wearing your own. Still way to big though because you are very cute when you’re just drowning in them.”

“Fine, fine. Compromise, you are buying more sweaters for me to steal as well.”

Jon is very uncomfortable watching them flirt. He’s never been a fan of watching other people’s relationships, and him being one of the people honestly just makes it weirder.

“Hi. Again, still here.”

“Sorry! It’s been a rough few months separated, making up for lost time. Come on then, let’s go.”

———  
The shopping itself is actually rather fun. Sims main piece of advice was to choose whatever he liked, and less of what he felt was professional, especially since he couldn’t be fired, because their tastes suited Martin’s, which Blackwood vehemently confirms.

The two of them had for the most part, just been having Sims try on different outfits and giggling hysterically. Blackwood tries one or two things on himself, all UTTERLY ridiculous, but kind of adorable, like flower print shirts with overalls or bad eighties multicolored nightmares. He even jokingly threatened to buy a pair of skates and wear only those as foot ware in the archives.

Jon is..... having decidedly more trouble. He isn’t actually sure what he likes, so he awkwardly watches as Blackwood and Sims pick out outfits, and tries for something similar. It’s like he can’t make the choice on his own until someone hands it to him and says “here, you like this,” and then he knows whether they’re right or not.

Maybe he’s been pressuring himself a bit to much lately....

The first thing that snags his attention, that REALLY snags it is a soft, cotton jumper, only a size or two to big, unlike Sims taste that are outrageously large, and has a hole in one of the sleeves. It’s just a plain grey color but... it’s comfortable. It feels like home.

Most everything he buys is similar, keeping in mind what Blackwood said about the softness and cuteness being more important than the hotness, but he does get a few punkish type outfits anyway. He has no idea if these are “hot” because the concept of hot has always been a struggle for him, so he just decides to take Sims advice and choose what he liked.

Sims gets a mischievous look on his face and whispers something up to Blackwood, who looks conspiratorially toward Jon and back at Sims again before giddily whispering back.

Christ he feels like he’s third wheeling HIMSELF.

Whatever those two are talking about, he doesn’t believe they aren’t up to something.

“I’ve made my selections. The store closes in twenty minutes, we should head out.”

“Excellent idea! Oh! I just realized! This is the first time I’m going to be able to sleep since all of that mess started! Rather excited for that.”

Jon tries to piece together whatever the fuck THAT means, but decides to dismiss it for the most part.

“Well then I hope you enjoy your.... sleep. I’m going to go home.”

“Night Jon!” Sims shouts, waving.

“Don’t get kidnapped this time!” Blackwood adds, promptly getting elbowed by Sims.

Seriously, they NEED to stop saying cryptic shit.


End file.
